Misltetoe
by deathpuppet13
Summary: Kid's christmas party. What will happen? i hate this summary but i don't want to give away the ending


Mistletoe

**Disclaimer: i don't own **_**Soul Eater**_**… unfortunately.**

"Maka could you come stand here and hold this for me?" Liz asked.

" 'Kay!" I called. I went to the doorway where the demon gun sister was trying to hang a mistletoe. "What are you planning?" I asked knowing she was up to something.

"I'm trying to get my idiot meister, Death the Kid, and Crona under it tonight," Liz said dreamily.

"Ah," I said realizing what she meant. The Grim Reaper's son, Death the Kid, had fallen for the Witch Medusa's daughter, Crona, at his last party, for the third anniversary of the defeat of the Kishin.

"Are you going to try and hook up with someone Maka?" Liz asked, but what Liz didn't know was that Soul and I had been dating for a month without telling anyone.

"I don't think so."

"Oh," Liz said pouting. We successfully hung it and quickly stepped away. I looked around Gallows Mansion; it looked ready for Kid's Christmas Ball. There were poinsettias, a Christmas tree, and a warm place to sit next to a fake fireplace.

"Got to make sure Soul's getting up and ready. Bye!" I called behind my shoulder, but was surprised to find Soul waiting with the bike outside the gates.

"Need a lift?" Soul asked.

"Sure," I said sliding in front of hm. Soul had grown taller than me and could easily see over my head. We rode in silence and arrived home with just enough time to get ready and head back to Kid's.

"I laid out your clothes. Just put them on and wait out here," I commanded. He nodded and slipped into his room.

I ran to my room and slipped out of my clothes and into my dress. It came to my knees. Was the color of Soul's eyes with a black sash around my waist that tied in the back, and had spaghetti straps.

A knock came from the door while I was finishing my hair. "Just a sec!" I yelled. I checked my appearance, my shoulder-length, ash blonde hair cascaded down in waves, and what little make-up I had on, red lip-stick and cover-up, wasn't too bold. "Come in."

Soul peered in and his breath caught, but he quickly covered it up by coughing. "You ready?"

"Yep."

"Okay," he said as we walked to the door.

"You look handsome."

"You too, I mean look pretty."

"Thank you?" We rode to Kid's house and he smiled warmly at us. He pulled Soul aside and I heard 'piano' and Soul hesitantly nodded. He caught up with me and asked for dance.

"I-I couldn't. I-I've only ever danced to j-jazz, in the Black Room," I stumbled over some words.

"I've seen you dance with Liz and Patti before. You can dance!" he insisted, "I'll make you a deal, you start dancing, by yourself, and then I'll join you."

"O-okay." I listened to the music with my eyes closed, the bass rumbled through the floor and into my body. I slowly started to dance, my body taking over. I felt a familiar presence behind me and then hands on my hips. My mind screamed_ STOP! _But my body told me to keep going.

One of Soul's hands spread my arm out to the side and then clasped my hand. The song ended and I abruptly moved to find Tsubaki and Crona. My body was vibrating with nerves and I leaned against a doorway for support, sliding to rest on the floor.

"Maka, what's wrong?" Soul asked helping me up, "You're shaking."

Everything went quiet and everyone turned to us. Whispers rippled through the crowd. "Kiss her!" some yelled and my stomach dropped, this was where Liz and I had hung the mistletoe.

I pointed up and Soul followed my finger. "Holy shi-" but I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He tensed and then he wrapped his arms around my hips. I broke away and got off my tiptoes.

"Everyone!" Kid said clapping his hands, "Our very own Soul Eater Evans is going to play the piano for us tonight. Come up here Soul!" Soul was greeted by applause and a few whistles.

He walked up to the stage and played a medley of Christmas songs. When he was done he exited the stage and went outside. I decided he needed his space so I talked to Crona, who was whisked away by Liz to "meet" Kid under the mistletoe, which was given as much attention as Soul and I. Even some camera flashes from Liz, "Just capturing their first kiss," she had justified.

I walked out to find Soul, and I did, on the paved pathway, on his back looking at the stars. "Hey babe."

"Whatcha doing?"

"Watching the stars, come here."

"Okay," I said putting my head on his chest.

"Merry Christmas Maka."

"Merry Christmas Soul," I said kissing him.

At that moment, somewhere, Spirit Albarn cringed. "Must have been a chill," he said and started thinking about his precious Maka and how much he hated Soul.

A/N: okay. YAY! That was my first published Soul Eater fanfic. Be nice! And I don't want to hear about Crona's gender or that I spelled her name wrong. I didn't actually think about the Spirit part until I was typing it (I write it in a notebook first) and I was thinking about doing a New Year's Eve one in New York, so tell me what you think of the story and if you want New Years Eve. Thanks!


End file.
